A World Noble
by PrettyButterGhost
Summary: The world has only seen three families of the World Nobles. Those three families over the years have given everyone the idea that all World Nobles are horrible. Now it is up to one girl, through the guidance of her ancestors, to find a way to make people see that not all World Nobles are horrible, well at least not her family. She hasn't really spoken to other world nobles much.
1. Chapter 1

The **World Nobles** , also known as the **Celestial Dragons** ( _Tenryūbito_ , literally meaning "Heavenly Dragon Folk"), are the descendants of Nineteen of the Twenty Kings who established what is now known as the World Government.

~/~~/~~/~

 _The world has only seen three families of the World Nobles. Those three families over the years have given everyone the idea that all World Nobles are horrible. Now it is up to one girl, through the guidance of her ancestors, to find a way to make people see that not all World Nobles are horrible, well at least not her family. She herself hasn't really spoken to other world nobles, but she knows of what they have done._

~/~~/~~/~

She stepped off the ship and the response was immediate. Then again, the way she was dressed was really _common_. She was dressed in a much plainer version of the white robe-spaceman outfit- that World Nobles wore and a bubble helmet. Her black hair was done up in the weird hair style with few bangs neatly tucked behind her ears, her eyelashes long as her eyes were closed and her expression calm. Her skin a soft caramel tan. Her head looked around as two guards stood slightly behind her.

"A..Another world noble...?!" She could pick up the murmuring of those that were parting a wide way for her. Her eyes opened half lidded to reveal the aquamarine orbs as they looked to one of the royal guards.

"I would like to go to the nearest clothing store."

"B-But Ma'am, why waste your time in a commoners store when you can have your own designers brought to you... After all you have a meeting with Saint Charloss."

"He can wait and I wish to see the commoner's clothing style." She shrugged her shoulders slightly before walking down the ramp onto the docks. Everyone was looking down to the floor, only some braving enough to glance at her once before returning their gaze to the ground. Sighing softly she started walking before looking around. "I need a guide..." She said more to herself but the royal guards heard her.

"T-Then we shall fetch you one of high preference Ma'am!" She raised a gloved hand to silence him. She looked around once more before smiling softly.

"Won't be needed... I shall simply ask a local." She walked away from the shocked guards and up to the trembling line of people. She stopped right in front of a shaking man who looked about ready to crumble to the ground. She saw his eyes widen and dart up, he hoped his eyes were masked away from her eyes. He was about to stumble away, as if he was blocking her path when her hand reached out and gripped at his wrist, stopping him. Everything was so quiet, you would find the bubbles popping in the background almost deafening. She watched the man's face grow pale and she frowned only a fraction. "Pardon me." She finally spoke and nearly everyone was floored.

Had a **_World Noble_** just say 'Pardon me'? She watched the man's wide eyes carry fear and shock in them. Sighing she released his wrist and he promptly fell back landing on his arse. She crouched down to see eye to eye with him before putting on a gently smile.

"I did not aim to frighten you so much...I did not think I looked so scary..." She giggled softly, a sound of wind chimes, a huge difference from the obnoxious bellowing of most World Nobles. "But I must ask you a small favour, if it's not too much of a bother." She smiled slight more to him, her aquamarine eyes shining slightly.

"..S...Sure..." His voice finally came back to him and he flinched slightly at how small it sounded, but could you blame him? He couldn't say no either, how does he know that she wouldn't get upset and kill him where he sat?

"Splendid!" She chirped before rising to her full height and reaching her hand to him. He looked to the hand with wider eyes and even more shock back to her. She smiled softly and nodded. Slowly and cautiously he raised one hand to hers. She smiled as his finger tips were a mere inch away. He was looking at her other hand, hidden under the white robe. Most likely expecting her to suddenly pull out a pistol and shoot him as soon as his fingers touch hers, as though to soon say right after 'This lowly filth dare touch me?!'. While he was slowly reaching for her own hand, she looked to everyone that formed a somewhat circle around them. They all held such fearful eyes and that's when she saw a woman looking more scared then everyone else. She was holding a little boy back as he seemed to try and get free.

"Hmmm... Interesting." She said before feeling a slight brush on the tips of her fingers. Looking back over to the man his hand was slightly pulled back as he squinted his eyes, almost expecting something to happen. She raised a brow before sighing. "Honestly..." She reached and gripped his wrist and pulled him up. He yelped in surprise before staring at her. She was slightly shorter than the man. "Is that your family?" She gestured to the woman and child. The man looked over and she watched his face become more frightened before snapping back to her.

"P..Please... I'll do what ever...I'll be come another one of your slaves... just..." He fell to the ground on his knees and raised his wrists, expecting shackles. "...just take me..." She blinked at him before sighing loudly.

"Honestly, I help you up and you back onto the ground." She said before looking to the woman and motioned her over. The woman clutched her son closer and said small boy was glaring at the Noble woman. "Seriously... Don't make me do something I don't want to..." The man's head snapped up frightful. She looked down to him and looked back to the royal guards. " He and his family will do. Bring them over and be gentle about it." Her tone one of warning and the guards saluted before one made his way over to the woman and child. Now that she thought about what she said, she realised it's not exactly the best thing to say, but she didn't have a moment to rephrase.

"W-Wait!" She would have reached up to rub her temple if not for the bubble.

"This is going to be a long _looong_ day..."

~/~~/~~/~

 **Another story to add to my list ^^ Had this idea while reading through World Nobles on the Wiki and tried this approach ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

We find our World Noble standing before the kneeling family. Her eyes were closed once more as she was mentally preparing her words carefully. Just as she had expected Nobles have a very bad reputation, she just wasn't prepared for exactly how bad it was. She only knew about it from news that reached her island and her ancestors came to her to begin the _change_. She was now contemplating on returning back to her isolated island to have peace again, but had the feeling her ancestors would not have any of it.

"Okay then..." She spoke up, breaking the silence. "I am aware of how... _uncomfortable_ this whole ordeal must have been on you all..." She opened her eyes and looked down to the family that was kneeling out of habit she assumed because when the guard brought the mother and child over, both parents went on their knees and bowed the heads, forcing their son to do the same. "But please do not kneel..." The Mother looked on the verge of fainting with how her petite frame tipped from side to side slowly. The Noble Woman turned to a guard. "Fetch a chair and water." The guard nodded after a second and disappeared off.

The Noble kneeled down before the family and studied their faces a little more. The mother had her eyes shut tightly as the colored drained from her heart faced. Her hair a platinum blonde and pulled into a loose braid on the side. With a hum the Noble woman turned to look to the small boy right at the woman's side. His face, round with pudgy cheeks as he had an adorable scowl on his face as he was glaring at the ground. The Noble woman could bet every beli she had that he was glaring at her robe covered feet with a burning passion.

"Miss Shōkan." She looked up at the cushioned chair and fancy glass with sparkling water. With a nod the Noble woman, Shōkan, stood as her gloved hand grasped the wrist of the faint blonde and pulled her up. Shōkan chose to ignore the gasps of the still ever so present crowd along with how quickly the fear showed itself fully on the young woman's husband and son. She swiftly guided the woman over to the chair and sat her down before taking the glass of water from the unnecessary silver tray. She kneeled down in front of the flustered woman as she looked to the chair with wide eyes. Her bright green-hazel eyes snapped to Shōkan as the Noble held the glass of water to her.

"Here, you look about ready to faint..." Shōkan spoke gently before noticing the fear grow in her eyes. With a raised brow she tried to think of why more fear was raising. _Poison..._ Shōkan blinked as the voice of her ancestors rang in her head. Of course that must be it. Making a choice, she took a decent sip from the water and handed the woman the glass again. "There, see? Now drink." Shōkan was starting to think if she wanted this lady to drink it would have to sound like an order. She didn't want to but it could be the only way to get the young blonde to drink. Shaky hands slowly took the glass from her hand and brought the glass to quivering lips.

Shōkan watched her carefully before turning to the man and the small boy. The man was sweating as fear and anxiety gripped at him, thinking she must have poisoned his wife and the little boy was biting back an angry sob as the thought of him mother being taken away from him such a way cruel. Shōkan sighed softly before turning to the young woman as she finished the glass of water. A little color has returned her face as slight relief shone in her eyes. Stepping aside to allow the boy and husband to see the young blonde is well, Shōkan addressed the seated female.

"Are you feeling better now?" The blonde looked away from her family and nodded meekly with a curious look in her eyes. Shōkan gave a soft smile to the lady. "You looked ready to collapse so I thought I get you some water and something to sit in..." She turned to the husband and boy. "Didn't I tell you not to kneel? Rise." The man stood up cautiously as the boy got up faster and ran over to his mother asking her if she was feeling well. Shōkan couldn't stop the small laugh at how the boy almost mother hen his mother. The small family looked at her with mixed emotions.

"Did you give my mommy poison?" The boy spoke up, his need to know to strong to keep him from being quiet. Everyone tensed up as Shōkan looked down to the boy.

"Now why would I do that...?" Shōkan spoke with a small smile, she crouched down in front of the boy. "No you one, I did not... I gave your mother some water because she looked like she needed some and a place to sit." Shōkan said as she placed a hand on the boys wild hair. She stood up and turned to the mother who calmed down greatly from before. "Are you feeling at ease now?"

"Oh uhmm... yes Miss." The blonde spoke softly with a nod of her head. Shōkan grinned as she clapped her hands together.

"Excellent! Now as I was saying I need a small favour of you if it is not too much of a bother." The family shared a glance to one another before looking back to Shōkan.

"Of course, Miss." The young woman smiled gently to her.

* * *

 **Well here's chapter 2! This story is going to be tricky and I hope I can pull it off while keeping many things in line. Oh Kami watch over me...**


End file.
